Alice
Woman A Arisu |gender=Female |age=Adult (exact unknown - probably born c. 2000) |eye=Brown |hair=Black |occupation=SOIS agent |status=Alive |affiliates= Clover Field Light Field SOIS |voice=Tanaka Atsuko (Japanese) Tara Platt (English) |relative = Unnamed parents |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward }} Alice is a focused and intelligent woman, and a character of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. Appearance Alice is a dark-skinned woman with straight, dark hair falling just below her shoulders. She wears blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and blue nail polish. She also exhibits exquisite golden jewelry with aquamarine gems. Her top is a short, beige jacket that only covers her upper arms and back. She uses her thick necklace to cover her nipples, allowing the majority of her breasts to be exposed. The necklace has the infinity symbol on it. Her entire abdomen shows as well. She also has a black skirt with an aquamarine design along the waist that she wears low on her hips. Her lower legs are bare, and she wears tall, golden high-heel sandals. Personality Alice is independent because she had to work her way to the top to become a field agent in SOIS, the Special Office of Internal Security. She is also very determined to accomplish her goals and will sacrifice almost anything to achieve them, having spent most of her life trying to find her father, years after his disappearance. She cares deeply for those she's close to, and always has their best interests in mind. Alice is not one to give second chances to. She explicitly avoids anyone who betrayed her in the first round. The only exception she has to this is Clover, who is considered her best friend. She also has a "survival of the fittest" attitude, as she almost/does kills Sigma Klim, betraying him when he had only 1 BP, although she is not cold-hearted and feels remorse about almost killing him. Alice is also very skilled at mathematics, especially memorizing prime factors and working with large numbers in her mind. An example is when she calculates that "78153 61098 83809 42419 90551" is "198449351" to the third power. This results in Sigma and Alice being able to decode the large series of numbers in Alice END. Background Alice is the daughter of a French woman and an Egyptian man. When she was three years old, her family moved to the United States. Her father was a researcher in the genetics field. Alice's life was good until her father was mysteriously kidnapped when she was nine years old and was raised by her mother until she grew older. She also became extremely skilled at mathematics, able to calculate complex equations in her head. However, she did not learn that her father was kidnapped until she was older. Alice earned a full ride scholarship in high school and went to a university, studying for several years. After graduating, she took a job in the Department of Defense and was hired by the SOIS. She was tasked with finding Free the Soul, an organization that had possibly kidnapped her father. It is unknown how high up she is in the organization. Alice was sent to Nevada to find a Free the Soul base inside Building Q. She was dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing, possibly to deter suspicion away from being an SOIS membeer. However, her car broke down. Luckily, she was found by a passing car driven by Clover, accompanied by Junpei Tenmyouji, Hazuki Kashiwabara, Seven, Light Field, and a restrained Gentarou Hongou, who had just escaped from Building Q. Alice brought the people in the car to a SOIS facility for questioning, but ultimately released all of them, except for Hongou, whom she put in jail. Several months pass and SOIS decide to find the original players of the First Nonary Game. They train them to become Espers, due to their abilities to access the morphogenetic field, which they needed to fight Free the Soul. All of the First Nonary Game participants, except Akane and Aoi were recruited. Clover and her brother Light are recruited under Alice and worked for her. Clover is sent to a Free the Soul base, but it turns out to be fake and she is captured. Upon arriving to the false base, Alice rescues Clover. However, off to the side was a corpse, heavily covered in bruises. It was her father, who was beaten to death. According to Clover, his last words was "I love you... Alice." and he had carved them on his chest. These words fueled Alice's desire to end Free the Soul. After saving Clover, Alice learns the real location of Free the Soul's headquarters from his father's carvings and plans to attack them on December 25, 2028, but on December 22, Alice and Clover are attacked by a person in a gas mask and knocked out with a large amount of Soporil. Virtue's Last Reward When the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition begins, Alice wakes up alone in one of the AB rooms. She discovers that she is a red solo. After solving the puzzle, she escapes from the AB room and finds no one around. Soon after that, she meets Luna, Tenmyouji, Dio, Quark, Sigma, and Phi. After investigating each others bracelets, Alice figures out that someone is still in the AB room on the furthest left. Dio says there may not be anyone in there, but Sigma isn't so sure. Dio then asks him how he knows. The hatch on the AB room opens and K jumps from the roof of the elevator, carrying an unconscious Clover. Alice asks K what he did to her and he answers that he found her in the AB room unconscious. K then says that he cannot remember who he is. Luna realizes that he has amnesia. Despite Dio thinking K is lying, everyone believes that he is in the same boat as everyone else. Eventually Clover wakes up, and asks Alice what is occurring. She tells her that they are trapped in a Nonary Game, which causes Clover to panic. Alice tells Clover everything will be okay. When Zero III appears, he explains that solos must go through a Chromatic Door with a pair depending on which door they choose, meaning Alice can go with any pair. After Zero finishes his explanation, Luna begs Sigma to choose a door, saying it will decide who goes into each door. Alice END On this route, Alice goes with Sigma and Phi to the Crew Quarters. After investigating that area, Alice betrays Sigma and Phi in the AB game. She says that she would gain more by choosing betray and called him "tender-brained" for picking ally. If the player chose to betray Alice previously, Sigma remembers her choosing ally in another timeline and confronts her about it. Otherwise, Sigma is merely annoyed by Alice's selfishness. Alice's betrayal of Sigma and Phi brings her BP to 6. After Zero III explains how the bracelets change after each round, Alice discovers that she is a yellow solo. After the nine participants split up, Alice heads to the Infirmary to speak with Dio and Tenmyouji. When Sigma stops by, she reveals that her father was murdered and that she wants to punish her father's killer. She thinks it might have something to do with the Nonary Game. Soon after, Bomb 3 is discovered in the Crew Quarters. Alice explains how they need the password input device to deactivate the bomb. K points out that there might be other bombs. Dio suggests moving the bombs and begins to do so. Alice then yells at Dio for almost killing everyone. Phi suggests keeping away from it because it might explode at any time. Soon the Chromatic doors on Floor B open. Alice goes with Sigma and Luna despite Sigma's protest. They find themselves in the B. Garden, which Luna says might be an indoor garden for plant research. They solve the puzzles there and escape. Next, Sigma, Alice, and Luna meet up with Phi, Dio, and Tenmyouji. The second group takes the first group back to the room they searched: the Treatment Center. While discussing cold sleep, Tenmyouji suggests that Alice would not need to freeze her body since it is composed of Ice-9 rather than normal water. Alice tells Tenmyouji that Clover, the one who first told him about that story, was just joking around. She mentions that people do however confuse her for the mummy All-ice that was supposedly found on the Titanic when it sank. Alice recalls one time when somebody asked if she was the mummy, to which she joked that she might be, but perhaps has amnesia. The conversation concludes with Alice explaining how the mummy eventually vanished, but that the entire story is an urban legend. Tenmyouji remains convinced Alice is the mummy. The group heads back to Warehouse A. When they arrive, K explains that Quark collapsed while his group was searching their room and that Clover is looking after him. Everyone rushes to the infirmary where Luna scans Quark with the ADAM and states that he has Radical-6 and that they need to find the cure, Axelavir. Quark awakens suddenly. He immediately attempts suicide due to the effects of the disease. During the struggle, Alice takes the scalpel from Quark, but soon starts to succumb to the effects of Radical-6 as well. She tells the others that they will all die regardless of the circumstances, claiming that Radical-6 will destroy humanity. She then says that she would rather die there and runs off. Everyone searches for her around the facility. Alice loses consciousness in the B. Garden and is found by Phi, followed shortly by Sigma. Phi and Sigma carry Alice to the infirmary where Luna concludes that Alice has also contracted Radical-6. The group decides the best option is to take Quark and Alice to the Treatment Center to stave off the symptoms of the virus while they search for the Axelavir. However, as Tenmyouji lifts up Quark's body, a bottle of that very drug falls out of Quark's pocket. The group wants to split up the dose so both Alice and Quark can be cured. However, Luna explains that the amount of Axelavir in one bottle is insufficient for curing two people. She also reveals that the injection gun used to administer the drug would use the whole bottle anyway. The group finds itself in a dilemma: Should they cure Alice or Quark? Sigma utilizes his memories of the "IG = immunoglobulin" note he found in the B. Garden and the IG Replicator he saw in the Labratory in Quark's timeline to solve the dilemma. He connects the dots and realizes that the IG replicator can duplicate the Axelavir. The group runs to the laboratory to perform the duplication. Afterward, Phi discovers Bomb 2 under the table. Clover finds a memory card underneath the bomb and speculates that it might reveal who planted all of the bombs due to the card's proximity to one of them. After the group returns to the infirmary, Luna uses the duplicated Axelavir to cure Alice and Quark. Tenmyouji volunteers to remain in the infirmary to watch over Alice and Quark even though he has only one BP left. The others move to Warehouse A to vote. Alice soon wakes up and finds out from Tenmyouji that the second round of the AB game is almost over. Alice runs to Warehouse A, opens the second AB room from the left, and chooses betray. Sigma and the others are shocked that Alice is awake. She notices that Sigma also picked betray. She tells them that the reason she recovered from the Soporil so quickly is that she is resistant to anesthetics. Her kidnappers used a lot on her when she was taken. This could explain why Clover woke up last out of all the players, since they were kidnapped together. Alice notices that everyone voted betray in the AB game. She rants that the game only benefits the individual and that everyone merely looks out for themselves. She then tells Sigma to stop treating her like she is the only bad guy. She explains that two groups, Phi and Dio/Tenmyouji, just tried to kill each other. Also, K and Clover attempted to trick one another into allying, which would have given the other nine BP and the opportunity to escape. She walks off with Clover following her and finds Tenmyouji in the Infirmary. Sigma arrives soon after and puts the memory card from the Labratory into the computer. Alice and Clover recognize the letters on the screen. Alice explains to Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Luna that she has been fighting the Myrmidons. The letters on the screen are an encrypted message from them. Alice leaves after refusing to reveal any more information because she needs to continue thinking things over. Alice retreats to the B. Garden to reflect on the situation alone, but Sigma follows her. Alice apologizes to Sigma for betraying him and wonders why he doesn't just kill her. After Sigma comforts Alice, she reveals how she has felt ever since the game began. She promises to tell him her story if he promises to keep the conversation a secret. She explains about her life, her father's disappearance, and joining the SOIS. She talks about Free the Soul and how she met Clover. Alice tells Sigma about the Nonary Game ten years ago, explaining that Gentarou Hongou planned it with the help of Free the Soul because he believed in their cause. Alice requests Sigma's assistance to decode the message on the memory card. Sigma searches through his memories for any possible clues he might have seen. Sigma remembers the transmitter from Dio's ending and is able to recite the number on it perfectly because of his excellent photographic memory. Alice uses her exemplary mental arithmetic skills to convert the 25-digit number to its prime factors: a nine-digit number to the third power. She explains how each digit can be used to decipher the code. Sigma figures out the encrypted message, "COMPLETED," and relays it to Alice. Before they can make use of it, Clover arrives and instructs them to rush to the Floor B warehouse because a fight between Phi, Dio, and Tenmyouji has broken out and that K can't hold them off. They arrive and witness Phi, Tenmyouji, and Dio arguing. Sigma tries to calm them down by revealing that he knows who planted the bombs. He uses his memories from other timelines to trick Dio into admitting that he is the leader of the Myrmidons and serves Free the Soul, implicating him as the one responsible for the bombs. Alice threatens to kill him. Before she gets the chance, Dio pulls out the detonator and demands everyone stay back. He reveals that he planted four bombs. Alice and Clover conspire to take the detonator from Dio. After Clover grabs the detonator, she throws it to Sigma. When Sigma catches it, it activates. Dio explains that a safeguard had been implemented that engages the bombs when the detonator is taken more than 1 meter away from him. Alice interrogates him about the passwords to deactivate the bombs. He manages to trick Clover into giving him a poison pill he had hidden in his pocket by telling her that's where the input device was. Before he dies, he gives them the code for Bomb #3. Everyone fruitlessly searches for the other codes and bomb #2. Unfortunately, time runs out and the bombs explode, forcing Sigma's consciousness to make a jump. Phi END and Another Time END After Sigma finds the Axelavir to cure Alice of her Radical-6, all of the players except for Dio go through the number 9 door, although she wanted to take him with her, to take him back to the SOIS for questioning. Upon reaching the surface of the Moon, Tenmyouji reveals what had happened on Earth over the past 45 years. He states that 6 billion people died because of Radical-6 and that 18 antimatter reactors were detonated to destroy the desease, but the explosion caused the Sun to be blotted out, causing a nuclear winter. Soon after hearing this, Sigma remembers the key Akane gave him and all of the players follow him to the B. Garden. Once there, K reveals to Alice that she was chosen for the project in order to decode the Myrmidons' code, which she can crack with her mathematics skills, even though Alice doesn't understand what she means by this since it never happened in this timeline. After speaking with Tenmyouji and Quark, ? runs into Clover and Alice in the Treatment Center. Clover says that they will never see their families again in the future and that there is nothing left for them in Rhizome 9. Alice mentions that Akane told them they could send their bodies back in time by a method connected to Schrödinger's Cat. Quotes * "Remove these shorts of obfuscation and let us gaze upon it-this so-called "hose"!" * "All of humanity is going to DIE! Adults! Children! Everyone! EVERYONE! There won't be anyone left! I... I'd rather die here!" * "Are you dense?! I don't pair up with assholes!" * "What in God's name is wrong with you?!" * "Can I really be blamed if people think I'm an Egyptian queen?" * "Nooo! Let me go! I have to do this! I can't take it anymore! This whole thing is like a nightmare I can't wake up from! The only way I'm going to get out of here is to DIE!" * "What the hell! This is important stuff! Why didn't you tell us about this earlier!?" Trivia *Alice makes a Dragon Ball reference in the Rec Room, when you examine the billiard ball poster. She will say, "They're those balls from that kid's show, right? If you collect seven of them then you get a wish." *Alice dies in every good ending except Phi END. *The way Alice dresses in the game is very similar to the style of clothing Lotus wears. *In all of the good endings except for Alice END, her BP is 1 at the end of the first round. *Alice knew that Dio blackmailed Sigma and Clover on Quark's route, because Clover had told her. This is revealed in Quark Game Over. *Alice may be interested in Sigma. When Sigma tells Alice that he is curious about her, she blushes. In the GAULEM Bay, she tells Sigma, "You can be cute when you're embarrassed." Gallery AliceProfile.png|Official profile. Alice concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 3.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 4.jpg|Concept art. Alice concept 5.jpg|Concept art. Aliceartbook3.jpg|Concept art. Aliceartbook4.jpg|Concept art. Alice_concept.jpg|Concept art. Alice_in_game.jpg|Alice in game. AliceSleep.png|Alice sleeping. AliceWall.png|Alice feeling suicidal. AliceKnife.png|Alice about to stab herself. AliceScream.jpg|Alice screaming at Sigma to let her go. AliceUnconscious.jpg|Alice unconscious. AliceDead.jpg|Alice dead. AliceStabbed.png|Alice dead. AliceStabbed2.png|Alice dead. AlicePhi.jpg|Alice found by Phi. Alice satisfied.jpg|Alice satisfied. Alice blushing.jpg|Alice blushing. Alice and Luna shocked.jpg|Alice with Luna. Clover with Alice.jpg|Alice with Clover. AliceAngry.jpg|Alice annoyed at Sigma. AliceAngry2.jpg|Alice annoyed at Sigma. TypoFix.png|Alice annoyed at Sigma. AliceAB.jpg|Alice in the AB Room. Alice.jpg|Alice before the AB Game results. AliceBracelet.png|Alice's bracelet. Suicide.png|Alice's suicide during Clover's ending. Alice1.png|Alice in the anime. Alice2.png|Alice in the anime. AliceAnime.png|Alice in the anime. AliceAnime2.png|Alice runs to Clover. Clover_2.png|Alice in the anime. Clover_3.png|Alice in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters Category:Egyptian characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:SOIS member Category:Killer